


The In-Between

by DarthBubbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBubbles/pseuds/DarthBubbles
Summary: Oftentimes, beauty is found in the mundane, in-between moments of everyday life. (Or, fifty sentences describing such "In-Between" moments of Sabine and Ezra's relationship throughout the course of the war.) Rated for innuendos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to challenge myself a little bit using one of the theme sets from the 1 Sentence Order community at Live Journal.
> 
> Theme set: Alpha
> 
> These are not written, nor intended to be read, in chronological order.

**1.) Comfort**

The pain doesn't subside, but suddenly it seems much easier to take on the weight of the galaxy when her hand slides into his.

**2.) Kiss**

He smiles as he runs his fingers along the place on his cheek where he still feels the ghost of Sabine's thank-you for that new set of paints he'd bought her.

**3.) Soft**

As she curls her fingers into thick raven locks and presses her lips to his, Sabine subconsciously notes that she'd never expected his hair to be so damn soft.

**4.) Pain**

"You should see the other guy," he mumbles with a hiss of pain as Sabine gently presses a bacta patch to the gashes on his cheek.

**5.) Potatoes**

Going grocery shopping for the crew has always been his least favorite chore, but as he takes a glance at the vibrantly-clad warrior striding alongside him through Lothal's markets, Ezra decides that maybe it isn't so bad after all.

**6.) Rain**

As he takes her by the hand into an alcove and pulls her into a kiss, Ezra has to admit that his motivation in taking her here isn't simply to find shelter from the rain.

**7.) Chocolate**

He really shouldn't be spending any more credits, but when he sees Sabine's favorite candy in a storefront display, he really can't pass up the opportunity to make her smile.

**8.) Happiness**

The only good thing about watching her leave for Mandalore is the warmth and tightness he feels in his chest when she comes back.

**9.) Telephone**

After heart-stopping silence, nothing could have relieved her more than when his voice breaks through the comlink static.

**10.) Ears**

As he watches Sabine's newest creation light up the Imperial stronghold in magnificent explosions of cyan and magenta, he forgives the ringing in his ears for the opportunity to witness such beauty.

**11.) Name**

The day she took his last name as her own was the happiest of his life.

**12.) Sensual**

She doesn't quite know what it is about his fingers gently massaging her bare shoulders after a rough and tiring mission that stirs every sense in her body and sparks fire in her soul.

**13.) Death**

He can tell she's thinking the same thing when his eyes meet hers from across the briefing room: Who is this Jyn Erso, and what is this "Death Star" she's going on about?

**14.) Sex**

Ezra grins when Sabine reveals the real reason she dragged him away from that party and into an empty Endor hut; her idea of celebrating the end of the Empire is much better than any festivities the Ewoks could have held, anyways.

**15.) Touch**

Sabine reaches through the bars of the Imperial prison and into the cell next to her, threading her fingers with his in an attempt to provide the only reassurance she could offer: that they'd face this together.

**16.) Weakness**

He's reluctant to let her use his bedroom walls as a canvas again, but with one flash of her pleading hazel eyes, Ezra knows he's already lost.

**17.) Tears**

She's always sworn to herself that she'll never cry over something as silly as a boy, but when she sees him break down over the news of his parents, her heart breaks, and Sabine hastily has to wipe the tears away.

**18.) Speed**

Putting the new starfighters through their paces was much more fun with her Jedi copilot frantically telling her to "Slow down, you're gonna kill us both and we haven't even hit second base yet!"

**19.) Wind**

As the wind whipped around her, she drew her shivering arms close to her body and noted that solo missions were much harder when she was reminded just how much she missed his warmth.

**20.) Freedom**

They really had very little in common, he realized, but the bond forged between them over what they were fighting for ran deeper than anything simple chemistry could have produced.

**21.) Life**

She seems rather annoyed about the situation when she tells him about it, but as Ezra places a trembling hand on her still-flat belly, he can't help but be in awe of the fact that while surrounded by so much death, they'd managed to create _life_.

**22.) Jealousy**

He rolls his eyes as she takes off with her squadron; Wedge isn't even _that_ talented of a pilot, is he?

**23.) Hands**

Something about the way his hard-earned callouses brush against her smooth skin sends shivers down Sabine's spine.

**24.) Taste**

They definitely don't agree on _everything_ , she notes as his face sours while taking a sip of her favorite flavor of juma juice.

**25.) Devotion**

He never realizes how poetic her language was until she's reciting traditional Mandalorian marriage vows from the other side of the altar…

**26.) Forever**

… _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome_ ; we are one together, we are one apart.

**27.) Blood**

When Fenn Rau asks why she'd battle alongside anyone other than her clan, least of all the Rebellion, she simply responds with an old proverb they both know all too well: "Family is more than blood."

**28.) Sickness**

Ezra doesn't think anything positive can come from being bed-ridden with nausea and a fever, but when Sabine shows up in his doorway with a canvas and some soup, he can think of worse fates than having to sit there in her company and watching her paint.

**29.) Melody**

He supposes he shouldn't be so surprised, what with her artistic prowess, that she can sing so well, but then again, anyone who's seen her dominate the battlefield wouldn't have expected that light and gentle lilt in her voice.

**30.) Star**

Sabine holds a breath as the stars streak past and they enter hyperspace, leaving the pursuing TIE fighters in their dust, and wonders aloud if Ezra and Kanan could possibly stop cutting it so damn _close_ all the time.

**31.) Home**

She'd never expected _going home_ would have ever meant leaving Mandalore; then again, she'd never expected _home_ to be a person rather than a place.

**32.) Confusion**

She stops in her tracks, realizing that Ezra is no longer by her side, before turning around to find him down on one knee and looking up expectantly at her.

**33.) Fear**

A cold chill runs down his spine when he sees the blood-red lightsaber held dangerously close to her throat.

**34.) Lightning/Thunder**

He's not sure if she's running through combat training drills during a thunderstorm because she's a Mandalorian, and Mandalorians are bad-ass, or because she's Sabine Wren, and Sabine Wren is bad-ass.

**35.) Bonds**

Being bonded to Sabine through the Force offers multiple advantages, Ezra muses as he peppers her mind with suggestive innuendos and she shoots him a flustered look from across the briefing room.

**36.) Market**

He'd never thought he'd be jealous of an inanimate object until he sees the way she looks at that sniper scope in the shop window.

**37.) Technology**

He's thankful for her knack for technology as he pulls the damaged speeder over and she gets to work with a hydrospanner and a hundred wires and nodes that he doesn't understand in the slightest.

**38.) Gift**

She smiles at the thoughtful knick knack he'd gotten her, and lifts her hand to offer what she could in the face of this unexpected gift exchange, "I got you a high five; you want it now, or later?"

**39.) Smile**

When she looks at him with that smile she gets when she looks at art, he thinks he's the luckiest guy in the galaxy.

**40.) Innocence**

The first time he kisses her, he's hesitant and unsure, and the way she kisses back he never would have guessed that it was her first kiss, too.

**41.) Completion**

"All right, _now_ you can look," she says as Ezra rounds the corner to view her finished art piece; somehow, her rendition of Chopper's latest prank on the Padawan fails to amuse him.

**42.) Clouds**

"Forget the clouds," she says with a smirk as he attempts to point out how lovely they look painted against the sky in the late afternoon, "look at that _sunset_!"

**43.) Sky**

When she grabs him quickly and jettisons into the air via jetpack, Ezra uneasily watches the ground move further and further away and wonders just how he's survived so long while mixed up with a Mandalorian.

**44.) Heaven***

Sometimes she fears she has no place in the _manda_ with a Jedi as her lover, but how could her ancestors deny her access to their heaven for indulging in what little heaven she could find in mortality?

**45.) Hell**

She doesn't understand how he can listen to Hondo's pathetic babbling for longer than five minutes; just conversing with the pirate is hell to her.

**46.) Sun**

He can tell by the way she shyly glances back at him that she has no idea his universe revolves around her.

**47.) Moon**

She loved climbing up to the roof of the base to stare out at the beautiful scenery of Yavin's 4th moon; he loved climbing up there to stare at her.

**48.) Waves**

Despite his protests, she manages to pull him down into the water with her, the little waves crashing over them bringing a salty taste between their lips as she kisses him.

**49.) Hair**

Ezra tries to ignore the way his heart flutters when she reveals the new purple-and-platinum 'do to the crew.

**50.) Supernova**

Within all of five seconds, she throws the Phantom into hyperspace to escape the star going supernova, then throws herself at him and pulls his lips to hers in relief, and as Ezra fumbles with the straps of her armor he counts himself lucky to have found someone so capable in so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> * _manda_ – the religious term for the Mandalorian substitution for the afterlife; the essence of being Mandalorian
> 
> Shoutout to those of you who caught the One Tree Hill reference I threw in there.


End file.
